THE LIGHTNING PRINCE
by RAGNAROK2002
Summary: In Game of thrones you win or you die. Hadrian Baratheon is not going to play the game he is going to break it.
1. chapter 1

**A MAESTER'S PERSPECTIVE**

Jurne became the maester of Storm' s End after the previous holder of the position Maester Cressen asked the Citadel to tranfer him to Dragonstone.

Jurne knew how much of an honour it was to be chosen to serve at the castle of a Lord Paramount. A maester who was serving a Lord Paramount had to show the conclave how good they were in all subjects especially in healing,economy,politics,warcraft, architecture and of course takinging care of ravens. Their knowledge was only second to Archmaesters and the Grand Maester.

Storm's End is said to be one of the strongest castles of the by the first storm king Durran for his love Elenei during the dawn age, It is surrounded by a massive outer curtain wall, one hundred feet high and forty feet thick on its thinnest side and nearly eighty feet thick on its seaward side.

The curtain wall protects the castle's kitchens, stables, and yard. Storm's End has only one tower, a colossal drum crowned with formidable battlements, so that from a distance enemies can see what appears to be a single huge, spiked fist thrusting towards the sky in defiance. The tower is so large that it comfortably contains the granary, barracks, armory, feast hall, and lord's chambers all at once.

Jurne had been in the castle for 14 years. He had seen Lord Renly grow up from a young boy who liked to fool around all day instead of doing any of the work to young lord who serves in the small council as the current master of laws.

He helped ser Cortnay raise King Robert's bastard with lady Delena cared for little Edrc like his own grandson.

And he had been helping the Prince run stormlands for past three years. To be truthful He did not know what to think of the second Prince. The Prince was as handsome and charismatic as his father. His skill with sword is also unmatched in the training yard which led to him being knighted last year at tourney thrown in King's Landing for Crown Prince's fourteenth nameday.

But unlike his father there was an uncanny intelligence behing his emerald green eyes which always looked like they were gazing directly at your soul. When the Prince had been banished to Storm's End , he surprised all by taking over the management of the region. And Stormlands flourished under his supervision.

For the first time since Storm Kings of old ,stormlands have their own fleet of nearly a hundred war galleys and twice as many as cogs, carracks and many trading ships. The ships which were not protecting the narrow sea were either anchored at the island of Tarth or Greenstone. The fleet was nominally under the comand of Ser Lomas Estermont grand-uncle of the Prince through his father. While he was not as brilliant naval commander as Stannis Baratheon or Greyjoys, he was a cautious man who had enough experience dealing with pirates from stepstones.

The Prince's unconventional farming techniques resultes in making sure that they were self dependent and did not have to buy any food from the Reach much to the ire of many Reachlords and joy of Storm Lords. Roads were being constructed even now to connect the whole kingdom. The weeping town was now a thriving port which was nearly as large as White Harbor. Homeless people were brought from King's Landing and given work in Stormlands.

The smallfolk loved their 'Lightning Prince'. The prince was given the name in King's Landing because of a rumour which told the story about how the moment prince came out of his mother's womb there was a loud crack of thunder. Also he was born with a lightning scar above his right eyebrow. And why would they not? He had opened several sheltars for homeless people and dozen orphanages around Stormlands. The biggest of which was located in town of God'sgrief in the Shadow of Storm's End which he visited every fortnight to spend the full day with orphans.

Walking through training yard , could see Ser Alyn Estermont talking to Ser Guyard Morrigan in one corner. At the center of yard young Edric was sparring with Lyonel Buckler while master of arms Ser Rollamd Storm pointed their mistakes. The Bastard of Nightsong was given the position recently by the Prince. He could easily spot young Michael Mertyns and Roland Wylde cheering their friends. Storm's End definitely became more lively since Prince invited had invited heirs and knights of many important was a brilliant political move which gave him hostages should lords move against him and he coupd easily become friends with future lords if they did not.

The truth was that Hadrian Baratheon was Lord Paramount in all but name. The smallfolk loved him for the prosperity he brought. And storm lords respected his martial ability and liked him for the fact that he helped them filled their coffers. If they ever had to choose between the Prince and his uncle only a fifth would choose Renly mainly House Tarth and Rodgers.

Making his way towards Lord's Solar he was met by Ser Balon Swann gaurding the Swann, second son of lord Swann was one of the finest if not the best warrior in Stormlands beside the Prince. He was big across chest with arms thick with muscles. He had dark brown hair and dark brown was Prince's sworn sword since past five years and was known to be utterly loyal to the Prince.

"Good Morn , Ser Balon" he greeted the young knight.

He received a small nod in return not that he expected anything else, the Knight never talked much and was nothing if not dutiful.

"We received a raven from King's Landing, I think the Prince would like to listen to the news."

"The Prine is inside with Lady Eleanor. Wait here while I inform his grace of your presence."the Knight replied while going inside.

Jurne hid the grimace at hearing that. Lady Eleanor was no lady but a maid who came with the Prince from capital .But only those close to the Prince knew about her role as the lover of the Prince. And Prince was quite possessive of her. He still remembered the incident when one of the Knight visiting Storm's End had tried to grope her. He was next day challenged by Prince in a spar. The Prince broke his ribs and many other bone including bones of his hands. He would never be able to lift a sword again.

Ser Balon coming out of the door knocked maester out of his thoughts. The knight motioned him to go inside. In the richly furbished solar he saw the Prince sitting on one of the comfortable chairs from where one could easily see the Shipbreaker bay in all its majesty

Sitting on the chair and looking outside was Prince Hadrian Baratheon. Second son of King Robert Baratheon and Queen Cersei Lannister. At age of15 the Prince stood at height of 5ft11 with lean but well muscled body. He had raven black hair with emerald green eyes. He had his mother's high cheekbones with his father's nose. All in all he looked liked the Prince from those tales and songs.

Much to his displeasure sitting on Prince's lap was his lover 'lady' Eleanor. She was a woman of medium height and dark hair and dark eyes, she had a pale face with small nose. She had ample curves. She was rather beautiful and in right clothes she would easily look more ladylike than more than half of the women in Kingdoms. She had a melodious voice and was known to be kind. She was the only one who could keep Prince's temper in check when he got angry.

"What do you want maester? " questioned the Prince without looking towards him.

"A raven came from King's Landing, my prince."

At this Eleanor raised an eyebrow and the Prince signalled him to continue.

"Jon Arryn is dead."

"Well he was old" drawled Lady Eleanor. While aprince asked."When is my father leaving for Winterfell."

At the maester's shocked look the prince chuckled slightly before explaining." Anyone who knows my father will know that Lord Stark will be his choice as Hand and to get away from responsibilities he will go to Winterfell to offer the position, "

Shaking his heaf at Prince's logic the maester continued. "The Royal family will leave within a fortnight.

The Prince made a disinterested noise before looking at maester with those eyes of his and asked" Has my exile ended yet?"

He nodded his head while a the Prince smirked.

The maester had a feeling that this will lead to something big.Good or Bad remains to be seen

 _This my first fic so forgive for any mistakes. English is not my first language . Reviews and suggestions for improvement are appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

**THE SWORN SHIELD**

The journey throughout Stormlands was a calm one. They easily reached Bronzegate within a week. They were travelling via Kingsroad. He could easily say that Stormlands had best roads in Seven Kingdom only matched by the ones in Reach and Westerlands. Even if they did not have as many roads as in Stormlands. Balon was happy to see his home prosper. It only due to his Prince that Stormlands were getting its due. Other Kingdoms often looked down on Stormlands due to its size and population.

Ser Balon Swann was happy with his life. Despite being second son of Lord Gulian Swann, one of the more powerful Stormlord he did not have many aspirations in his life. He was a calm and blunt man. He did not have mind for intrigues or political machinations. That was his father's forte. He was a man of his word.

So when he was named the sworn shield of eight year old second Prince, he vowed to protect his Prince. He was a Prince's man through and through. If his Prince commanded, he would die happily with a smile on his face. He had failed to protect his Prince once he would rather rot in seven hells than to fail again.

 _He still remembered carrying the bloodied form of 10 year old Prince through corridors of Red Keep shouting for Maester. Light in Prince's eye becoming duller by moment. He was begging the gods for Prince's survival._

He was broken out his thoughts as most of the great hall dissolved in laughter. It looked like Lord Buckler made a rather funny jape. He could easily spot his Prince smiling beside Ralph Buckler. Only those who knew him well enough that could tell you that the smile was a fake one.

They were at rather large feast thrown by lord Buckler in honour of the Prince. He was one of the lords who got rather rich due to Prince's reforms. His son was also one of Prince's squire alongside young Edric. He was a man in his early thirties who had fought in both rebellions. While by no means a coward, he was rather opportunistic man.

" I must thank you for such a great feast my lord. But I am afraid I must retire for the night. We have to leave tomorrow." he heard his Prince saying.

" Are you sure my Prince. After all Royal family has already departed for Winterfell. They might have already crossed Riverlands by now." questioned the host.

" Yes I would have to be there for the return of my family with our new Hand." The prince replied.

"So you are sure Lord Stark will accept. "the only hint that Prince Hadrian heard his question was small twitch of his lips. He got up and started walking through ranks of many knights and men who were drinking and dancing and enjoying themselves. Many of them even shouted towards the Prince to stay but he just walked out of the hall ignoring them.

He followed behind the Prince as was his duty. On the way he asked

"Are sure about bringing this many men to capital?"

He was of course talking about the men they were taking with them to capital. There were 200 men at arms and about three dozen Knights with them. There were of course many servants with them. All in all it was a rather large party . He had asked this question about a dozen times but always got a vague reply.

The Prince just nodded. So Balon asked," Do you think we'll need them?"

" Maybe, Maybe not who knows?" He looked at the Prince with sceptism

"Where will they stay?"

"Knights and a fourth of our men will stay in the Red Keep. Not many people know bit I own quite a few inns in the city which can easily accommodate rest of our men." The Prince replied. He said nothing knowing that his charge probably had some plan in mind.

" I thought You would be more worried about my family's reaction to my return. " The prince looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

He tensed at the mention of the family and replied coldly" I will not fail you again my Prince."

The Prince smiled softly ay him and said," You never failed me Balon . You didn't know he would go that far. Stop blaming yourself." he just stayed quiet.

Soon they reached the guest chambers. The Prince looked towards him and said," Go rest my friend we have another long day of riding tomorrow. Thats a command. " He just nodded watching the prince go into his room.

No matter what the Prince said he had failed had vowed to protect him from everything even his family. He would never fail again.

Instead of going back to his chambers. He started roaming Lord Buckler's halls. Bronzegate was one of the largest castle in Stormlands. It was named after the large gate of bronze at the entry of the castle. There were near hundreds of runes carved into the gate which had been there before the coming of Andals .The gate has never been breached. While could still get in through other gates,this one was unbreachable.

There was also a large town near the castle. It had grown in recent years with merchant from all seven kingdoms stopping often especially on many who were on their way to godsgrief and Weeping town. He walked out of the castle towards where he knew where their party had made A large castle, the prince did not want to burden Lord Buckler.

When he reached the camp he heard music and shouting coming. It looked like men were having their own feast he joined in and just sat there looking at people enjoying he asked one of the maids where food and drinks came from , she told him about how prince bought them before the feast and told them to enjoy themselves. He even stayed for a while.

He smiled softly at that. That was Hadrian Baratheon for you. He inspired loyalty among men and women both highborn and lowborn alike. All of these were his men and women because he treated them kindly.

He was someone worth following and they all would follow him wherever he lead them

 ** _belle hawk_** ** _\- I know it's been done but this one is is not canon harry. Therehave been harry stark fics also and a few lannister ones. But in my opinion Tywin won't give any of his son or grandson any power.I can't think harry will be suitable for any other great house and harry potter cannot make that much impact, he has magic but he is only one man._**

 ** _orionastro -bran needs to fall for whole three eyed raven for ned you'll have to find out_**

 ** _ol-11jrw-_** ** _I am a fan. Actually your mage of the storm with Third Dash's Sorcerer Prince inspired me to write this.I agree with you Stormlands is is a non entity on the show and books make them weakest kingdom even if they are said to have strongest infantry . They have to have something if they were always close to the crown as it was mentioned._**

 ** _THANKS FOR REVIEWS AND FAVOURITES_**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE SHE WOLF OF WINTER**

* * *

Arya Stark was not happy at all. First she had to leave her home to go south so that her father can take a fancy position in the capital and her stupid lady of a sister can marry the blonde ponce of Prince. She never liked how people always compared her to her sister who was was always better than her at stiching,dancing or anything else , or about how sansa was more beautiful than her and how she is nothing more than plain looking ugly Arya horseface. That's why she spent so much time learning to ride horses and archery because she wanted to be better than Sansa at something.

That's why she never liked to stay with Sansa and her friends. They always made fun of she never got lonely in Winterfell because she had her brothers now they were left in Winterfell. When they were nearing Moat Cailin she saw the a red headed boy playing with a stick like it was a sword when he saw her, he started apologizing calling her a probably thought she was going to complain to her father about this but she didn't she befriended him.

So now they both would play with sticks whenever she could get away from septa mordane and try imitating the swordplay after seeing soldier practice in training found out his name was Mycah and he was a year older than sansa and he wanted to become a guard to better serve house Stark.

Today she and Mycah had planned to see the Ruby Ford hoping they might find some rubies which were thrown from Prince Rhaegar's breastplate during battle of trident.

But alas they found nothing so with 2 sticks they started practicing their swordplay. That's how her sister and Joffrey found them. Joffrey looked a little drunk and was carrying a wineskin.

She told them to leave but they didn't listen to her. Prince started speaking about how mycah should be punished for trying to attack her no matter she was the one who asked him to do that. Mycah was getting more and more nervous by the minute. Just then the Prince took his sword out pointing towards Mycah muttering about punishing him. She could see Nymeria out of corner of her eye getting ready to attack Prince-

"Really Joff challenging a peasant don 't you think that's rather one sided."

They all turned towards the source of the voice.

Leaning casually against the tree was a boy who looked around Joffrey's age . He had messy black hair and greenest eyes she had ever were seen which were exactly like emeralds. On his doublet was sigil of two golden antlers with a golden crown between them. He had an amused expression on his face.

Standing beside him was fully armored was of medium height and broad shoulder from what she could of see one of his hands was on the hilt of his sword.

"YOU!WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"snarled Joffrey pointing his sword towards the newcomer. She could easily see the armoured man stiffen but the older looking boy just smirked,put one of his hand on his chest and replied "You enthusiasm at seeing me warms my heart brother, it truly does."

So he was the second Prince. She had heard about him even in the North. They say he is one of best swordsman having defeated Jaime Lannister 'The Kingslayer' in a single combat. Stories also said that he was as ruthless as Grandfather Tywin Lannister. Stories about his exile were also greatly varied. Some said that King banished him because he wanted to usurp his older brother,others said he was banished because Queen favoured her eldest but no one except the select few knew for sure.

"ah..but as I was saying don't you think this spar would be too one sided not only the boy is unarmed but he also doesn't have any formal training in swordplay. So why don't you go bully someone else." The second prince said as he moved in front of mycah facing Joffrey

Joffrey's face flushed with anger and he gripped his sword harder and for one moment she thought he was going to attack his brother before said brother spoke "I hope you don't do something stupid like attacking me. After all its not like I'm second youngest person to be ever knighted in the history or I won my First melee at the age of 13 beating men twice my size."

Joffrey immideately backed off and stayed still. Then second Prince turned towards herbut the moment he turned-

" **WATCH OUT!"** Arya shouted on top her lungs seeing Joffrey swinging the sword towards his brother,she also heard Sansa shouting something.

The moment he heard her, the Prince ducked down and then turned and grabbed joffrey's wrist with one hand and throat with other.

"Attacking someone from back, rather cowardly for the Crown Prince don't you think?" he said while twisting Joffrey's wrist which caused his sword to fall on the ground while he howled in agony.

"Stop it! You are hurting the Prince." Sansa shouted. In response the Prince Hadrian turned to glare towards her which caused her to close her mouth suddenly and she started looking scared

He threw Joffrey towards the ground. Red marks were clear on his throat as he gasped for the air before saying

"Mother will hear about this."

In return he just caught a deadpan stare

He got up and started running towards the camp while sansa ran after him saying "My Prince,My Prince are you okay?"

"Well that was enough excitement for the day. Am I correct in assuming you were practicing swordplay?"He asked smiling looking towards her and Mycah.

Both her and mycah were overwhelmed by the past few minutes ,so they nodded just dumbly

"Well I am a quite a swordsman myself, I would be willing to offer my help if you want."He asked them while smiling softly.

They of course accepted. Both Prince Hadrian(he asked her to call him Harry in private) and the armoured man who revealed himself to be Ser Balon Swann taught them both. They corrected Mycah stance while Harry told her to maintain her grip more loosely. He also told her she should put less strength in her strikes as she did not have enough instead she should focus on the speed. They spent rest of the afternoon and nearly half of the evening training. When the Prince told her it was late and time to go ,she was rather sad. This was the first time she ever got formal training. Master at Arms didn't train her because she was a girl and her brothers only indulged never teaching her anything.

When Prince saw her disspointment he told her he might train her in sword fighting when they reach Kings Landing, she smiled broadly for the first time since she left Winterfell.

Maybe King's Landing might not be that bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE QUIET WOLF**

* * *

Eddard Stark would be the first person to tell you he was never meant to rule. He was a second son who was supposed to get a small keep and rule them in the name his brother. But alas fate had other plans. He became Lord Paramount of the North after death of his father and brother at the hands of The Mad King Aerys II Targaryen.

While he did lead the Northern troops in the war he knew very well that he was not at all well versed on North Politics due to being fostered at Vale of Arryn since he was eight, The Lords of North while honorable and blunt were still a prideful bunch. Glovers and Umbers cannot stay in same room without bickering. Manderlys like eating. Hornwoods like boasting. Roose Bolton will always wait for you to start conversation and if you do not deal with him cautiously he will do anything for his benefit. These are some of the thing you learn in the North.

Ned Stark knew while not as good ruler as his father he ruled North fairly. He knew while he was a decent administrator, he was not good at politics. That's what made this situation even harder. His wife Catelyn received a letter from her sister Lysa Arryn nee Tully stating that her husband and Ned's Mentor Jon Arryn, the previous Hand of the King was murdered by Queen's family, The Lannisters of Casterly Rock.

He knew Lannister's were an ambitious, honor less and ruthless lot as proven by their actions during the Sack of King's Landing where Jaime Lannister murdered the King while being part of Kingsgaurd thus betraying his vows and Tywin Lannister ordered the death of Elia Martell and her children.

The only reason he accepted the position of the Hand was to find out the cause of his foster father's death and to protect his friend. Speaking of his friend-

"Ah isn't it a good day Ned? It reminds me of all the times we used to hunt together in Vale. Those were the good old days." Robert was riding a big black stallion beside him. They were out hunting again. Like they were everyday since they crossed the neck.

The man beside him did not look like his friend at all. The Robert Baratheon he remembered was clean shaven, heavily muscled tall man who looked everything like knight from songs. The man beside him was vey fat with a wild, thick beard which hid his double chins. He walked like he was constantly drunk. While he remembered Robert being fond of drinks and women in his youth, the man beside him was most of the time drunk and he slept with every woman he could get his hands on. He was sad to see his good friend become this person.

Robert was a changed man, gone was the charismatic man who could easily convert his enemies into friends easily. Now he mostly talked about past or complained about his wife. He also seemingly ignored his children except talking about how they were all disappointments especially Joffrey. HE never even talked about his second son. In fact if Ned hadn't heard about the second Prince before he would have doubted about second Prince's existence.

After spending yet another day hunting the party went back to the Crossroads Inn where the Royal party was currently staying. Only Royal Family and his family with their personal retainers were in the Inn while rest of the party was camped around it.

After inquiring about his daughters and finding they were still out Ned went to his rooms to freshen up and change into something more comfortable. After sometime he heard a knock on the door and when he opened it he was met with sight of a very happy nine year old who was bouncing in excitement

While he knew parents weren't supposed to have favorites, he had to confess that Arya was his favorite. She looked so much like his sister when she was young that it was sometimes almost too painful to look at her. She even had the same wolfsblood like his sister that he sometimes couldn't help but indulge her.

"What are you so excited about Arya?" he asked his daughter while motioning her to sit beside him.

"I actually got real sword training today. Harry even told me if I worked on my speed I could attack people fast enough that they will be down even before they have time to react." She spoke so fast that he had to take a moment to understand.

"Harry?" he asked with a frown on his face. He knew she played with the Butcher's boy, perhaps he was Harry but he did not have any sword training.

"OH! I mean Prince Hadrian." his daughter replied causing him to raise his eyebrows.

"When did the Prince arrive and how did you meet him?" Ned questioned his daughter.

So she told him all about the incident with Joffrey and confrontation between the Princes. By the time she finished her story, there was another knock on the door.

Standing on the door was a tall man with white hair and blue eyes. Despite his age he looked as strong and graceful as any younger knight. He was wearing the white armor of Kingsgaurd. This man was Ser Barristan Selmy, the lord commander of Kingsgaurd. One of the most Respect knights of the seven Kingdoms

"Ser Barristan. I was not aware of you arriving." Ned stood up nodding respectfully towards the older man.

Seeing Arya sitting he replied, "Sorry to interrupt Lord Stark but the King requires you presence. As for my arrival I got here today with the Honor guard from the capital." The old man replied.

Ned put on a black doublet and told Arya to go back to her room telling her that they would talk more afterwards.

On the way he asked why the King asked for his presence. The old knight replied that Robert was greeting the Honor Guard and would like him to be there.

When they got to the hall he could easily see Robert sitting in a makeshift throne with queen standing on his right .He easily recognized Renly as he looked exactly like a young Robert but less muscled. He also remembered Illyn Payne from the Sack. He spotted his daughter standing beside Prince Joffrey who was glaring at the person standing in front of Robert.

It was that person who caught Ned's attention. He was around six feet tall with messy black hair. He was lean but you could easily see the muscles. He had deep emerald eyes. His face was the perfect combination of the king and the queen with Robert's jaw and Queen's cheekbones.

"What are you doing here? I exiled you to Storm's End didn't I?" Robert asked his second son with venom dripping from his voice that took Ned by surprise.

"Ah... You did, your grace but for five years which If I remember correctly have ended." If the Prince was offended by his father's tone he did not show it. "It's a pity I could not meet Lord Arryn one last time." He added as an afterthought.

"Be more respectful towards him, boy." Robert snarled.

"I respect Lord Arryn father, after all he was the one who saved me." The prince said.

What did the boy mean by that? Whatever it was caused emotions flashed through Robert's face, guilt and rage primary among them while the Queen grimaced. Ser Barristan beside him flinched while Renly started looking towards ceiling.

"Why did you attack your Brother, the Crown Prince?" The queen asked changing the topic.

"He was the one who attacked me while my back was turned towards hi might I say. I just defended myself. Lord Stark's daughters were there as was Ser Balon if you want witnesses." The Prince stated

"The Crown Prince of Westros attacking his brother from behind. Wouldn't that make lovely story for small folk?" The prince said dramatically causing said Brother's face red with anger.

Soon the hall dispersed. Before leaving he asked Ser Barristan about how Jon saved the Prince. The old Knight replied ominously

"He is the only reason that Prince is alive."


	5. Chapter 5

**THE BURDEN**

* * *

 _He remembered the first time he felt the cold. It was like he will never feel warmth ever again._

 _He remembered those cold, emotionless blue orbs gazing right at his soul._

 _He remembered the anguish, the sadness, the grief and the anger when he realized what was happening._

 _He remembered a cold raspy voice saying, "_ _ **YOU ARE MINE HARRY POTTER."**_

 _He remembered how he screamed at hearing those words_

* * *

Harry woke up with a gasp. When he realized where he was, he calmed down and started breathing deeply.

It was the same bloody dream. Even after all this time, he remembered it like it happened yesterday. It was at times liked this he cursed his fate. Sometimes he really wanted to blame Dumbledore but he knew deep down that it was not old coot's fault he ended up like this.

He could easily see Eleanor sleeping beside him. She was naked just like he was. He passed his hand through her dark hair, which was currently dyed, into auburn color. She made some flimsy excuse about dying her hair and he pretended to accept them. He knew the real reason she did it but he kept quiet. _It is not as if I don't keep secrets from her after all._

Only few people knew the true extent of his relationship with Ella. Harry made sure of that. However, most of them (except perhaps Balon) thought it was a purely physical thing. They were wrong. He cared about her. He did not love her but he cared about her a lot. He didn't even know if he was capable of loving anyone anymore. Moreover, he knew no one would be able to love him if they knew the things he did.

He wanted to escape but he knew he couldn't. He shivered in fear thinking about consequences if he even tried to escape. _I have no choice. There is no escape._

Trying to divert his attention from those morbid thoughts, he took a moment to admire the form of the beautiful women beside him. She had an hourglass figure with decent amount of curves. Neither too much nor too little. She had long legs, which seemed to go on forever. She had a soft delicate face, which just looked angelic. She was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. He still remembered the first time they made love. They were in Storm's End where it was raining. He was three and ten name days old while she was five and ten. They were just talking speaking of silly things when he kissed her. One thing led to another and they spent whole night making love to each other.

However, she was not only his lover. More importantly, she was his best friend, his rock. She has been there for him ever since he was nine and he truly appreciated it. He knew there was a big chance that he might grow to love her. Nevertheless, that was a thought for another time.

Looking towards the window, he could still see it was dark.

He left the comfort of their bed, making sure not to disturb Ella, he knew won't be getting any sleep now. He never could go back to the sleep after that nightmare; he decided to go for a walk.

They had reached King's landing yesterday. His entourage had already taken residence in Kitchen's Keep.

While Royal family mainly stayed in Maegor's Holdfast, Harry did not like to stay there. There were too many secret tunnels there, which helped in spying. In fact, it had most of the secret tunnels in the entire Red Keep. Nearly half of them led out of castle in case Royal Family had to leave in emergency.

The entire Red Keep was made of pale red stone. It has seven massive drum towers each of which could house nearly 100 people. Inside the Keep were several gatherings halls including The Great Hall which acted as the Throne Room which could easily hold 1000 people at a time, The Queens ballroom and many more with Tower of The Hand and a sizeable Godswood,a Sept and several barracks with stables, kitchen. While not as big as Casterly Rock, Highgarden or even Winterfell, it was still an impressive piece of Architecture.

However, what most people didn't know was that the Red Keep was magically protected. Or at least it once was. There were several wards around the Red Keep but they had gotten weak in last 2 centuries or so. The oldest wards were around two hundred and eighty years old while latest were as old as two hundred and forty years. This proved that the Targaryens had magic. It was most likely that Visenya Targaryen knew magic and taught her son Maegor who did not teach anyone else. By all historical records, he did not look like someone who shared such power.

The wards were rather crude and weak compared the ones from his original world. He could easily destroy them. The wards had to be powered by Ley lines. Ley line were the place where the Earth (or in this case Planetos) released its raw magic. The wards needed an anchor, which used the raw magic from ground to power them. In his original world, people used Hearthstones for this.

From his research, he had found out the many major castles built by First Men such as Highgarden, Casterly Rock, Hightower and even Storm's End are built on Ley lines. They all had wards once. But the interesting part was that instead of Hearthstones, The First men used Heart trees of Gods wood. While he had never seen, The Wall or Winterfell he would bet his life that they were also built on Ley lines.

Red Keep is also built on a ley line. But it was unique because its anchor was not the heart tree, it was the Iron Throne. Only someone well versed in magic could recognize the runes on the melted swords. It was empowered by the magic from dragon fire.

 _He who holds the Iron Throne controls the wards and by extension the Red Keep._

But he doubted any King since Maegor had used the wards.

He walked around the empty hallways for a while. He saw sunrise from the battlements. When he returned to his chambers, he saw his bed empty. _She might have gotten up already_ thought Harry. He saw that servants had already gotten the bath ready. He got out of his clothes and went into the tube. He leaned back relaxing.

After a few minutes, he felt soft hands on his shoulder.

"It was another nightmare, wasn't it?" Ella asked softly while giving him a massage. She had a soft melodious voice, which always soothed him.

He did not need to reply because they both knew the answer.

After a while, he got out of the bath. He saw his clothes lying on the bed. He had no doubt the clothes were selected by Ella. It was simple combination black pants and a black doublet with white cotton undershirt. While not as extravagant as clothes worn by his family members, it was classy enough.

As he was putting his clothes Ella said, "Perhaps talking about it will help."

He knew what she was talking about. It was not the first time she said that. But he couldn't tell her. He wouldn't. It was his burden to bear.

Flashing a quick smile towards her, he said, "Maybe some other time. I told Edric and Lyonel to be at training yard in early morning."

He gave her a small peck as he left the room before she could say anything

Outside his chambers, he was met with an armored Balon guarding the door.

"How long have you been standing there?" Harry asked curiously.

"Only for sometime Balon replied.

They both started walking towards the outer yard.

"You could have come in, you know." Harry told him.

"I didn't want to see something I shouldn't." He replied tersely

Harry just smirked. A few months ago, Balon had come into his chambers while he and Ella were …occupied for the lack of better term. He could not look at them for a week

Harry had known Balon since he was eight. He trusted him more than anyone in the world. He knew Balon would never betray him. That's why he was one of the two who knew about Harry's abilities not even Ella knew about that.

In the yard, they saw two boys waiting for them. But what was surprising was the 9-year-old girl standing with them.

"I do not remember telling you to come?" Harry asked the little girl.

The girl in question just shrugged and then replied, "I wanted to learn about strategies too."

Ever since the incident at cross road, the young Stark came to him nearly every day for lessons in sword fighting. In the end, he started giving her lessons with his squires. She surprisingly absorbed all the information like a sponge and hit rather hard for such a little thing. She even showed him her sword, which was named 'Needle' (He had a good laugh about that one). It was one of those rapiers like swords made for Braavosi Water Dancing. He told her while good for a duel, the sword and water dancing would not work against armored men.

He asked her one day if she had any friends as she spent most of the day with his squires. She told him that apparently Butcher's was her only friend. After the incident, he gave the Butcher 5 golden dragons and told him to take his son back North or else Joffrey might come after him. After that, he did not have the heart to tell the girl to leave his squires alone.

"Well we won't be learning about strategies and tactics now. Balon warm them up." He said to three of them while signaling his sworn shield to move.

For next two hours, He and Balon took turns in fighting against three of them while the other one pointed out their mistakes and weaknesses. Afterwards they took young ones in one of the chambers in Kitchen Keep and started teaching them.

"Today we will talk about advantages of know about terrain." Harry said to them at the beginning of the lesson

"The only reason that Dorne was able to stay independent for so long because none of our soldiers knew how to fight in desert." Harry told them. They spent next hour discussing the topic until Harry saw ser Alyn Estermont nodding towards him slightly.

"Well that's enough for today. I want you all to read 'The Conquest of Dorne' but remember Daeron exaggerated most of his victories." He told all three of them before sending them off.

He signaled Balon to follow him. . Before entering the room he summoned Elder Wand from one of his inner pocket and casted Muffliato charm to stop spies from hearing something.

Inside one of the rooms overlooking Blackwater Bay were Ser Guyard Morrigen who was leaning against the wall and Ser Alyn Estermont who was pouring wine in glasses on the table. He sat down on the chair opposite of Alyn.

"There are no little birds around. It's safe." Harry said taking one of the glasses. He noticed Balon standing behind him. He looked at two men before him.

Guyard was third son of Lord Morrigen of Crow's Nest. He was a handsome man with light brown hair and amber eyes. He was one of the Best swordsmen in Stormlands. The only one besides him who could defeat Balon in sword fight. While Balon would win if he had his Morningstar but it was a different matter with a sword.

Alyn Estermont meanwhile was eldest grandson of current Lord Estermont of Greenstone and a second cousin of his from his father's side. He had blonde hair and sea green eyes.

Harry considered both of these men good friends.

"He's buying it. He believes us when we say that we don't like to follow you." Alyn said after a moment.

Harry just smirked and took a sip of wine.

"Renly thinks that most of the knights you brought here are still loyal to him and would follow his command should you try anything." Guyard added sitting down beside him.

"We even added up jumped boy trying to be a lord." Alyn said with a smirk and received a stink eye from harry in response.

"What my uncle doesn't realize that he is Lord Paramount only in name. Let him think he is still in control." Harry said.

"He is rather over confident of himself keeps saying how storm lords follow him because of his charismatic personality while making bedroom eyes towards that flowery bastard. I even heard how he wants to make Margaery Tyrell your father's Queen." Alyn sneered while talking about the Tyrells.

Harry leaned back. The truth was the main reason that he had loyalty of Stormlords only because of his uncle.

The hatred between Reach and Stormlands was legendary. These two Kingdoms were constantly at war with each other before the Conquest. While the tensions did decrease after the Conquest. Relationships were cordial at best and outright hostile at worst. The Baratheons always had the advantage of being close to the crown. Then came Robert's Rebellion. The Stormlands rebelled while Reach stayed loyal. The armies of two kingdoms met at Ashford.

The battle was an absolute disaster for Stormlands. There was no other way to describe it. Of 10,000 men who fought for Stormlands only 6,000 made it out alive. More than one Stormlord lost a family member that day. Those that survived were hunted like animals while they tried to get to Riverlands through the Reach. And when they reached Stony sept they were ambushed by a Royal host under Jon Connington. Only 4,000 men survived before reinforcements arrived.

That was not all. While main Tyrell force laid siege on Storm's End many Reachlords burn and pillaged the lands. Many castles were sacked while most of the Army was at Storm's End.

When war was won many Stormlords wanted vengeance. They expected Reach lords to lose land. They expected rewards. They at least expected Reach lords to pay them.

They got nothing.

And they started to stop respecting Robert Baratheon. None of the Stormlords even got a position in court. The court was filled by westermen and Valemen.

Their hopes were raised again when their Lord Paramount was made Master of Laws. But instead of appointing stormlanders he began appointing men from the Reach. His relationship with Loras Tyrell was an open secret. He even spent more time at Highgarden than at his own seat. He had spent only a total of two months at Storm's End in last four years.

When his plans bought prosperity to storm lands, The Stormlords immediately began to flock towards him and offer him their fealty. _Perhaps I should be thankful to Renly after all._

* * *

After spending the lunch with his friends, Harry went into his solar and commanded Balon to make sure no one disturbs him. Once alone in his solar Harry donned his invisibility cloak and left the Red Keep using one of secret tunnels. Once outside he transfigured his cloth to look like one of the small folk. He put some dirt on his face and messed his hair more. He made his way to fishmonger's square. He entered the inn named Padfoot's Inn.

He made his way towards back of the inn and sat opposite a brown haired man. The man also had brown eyes. There was nothing noticeable in the man. He seemed like a person who could easily blend in anywhere.

"How's it going Brus?" Harry asked the man with a cheeky grin

"Good." Replied the second cousin of current Lord Buckler.

"So what do you have for me?" Harry asked.

"We already controlled a fourth of the watch. While Spider, Renly and Littlefinger pay bribes to higher ups we are gaining more and more control over ground troops especially troops whose houses were built by James Evans." He looked at Harry pointedly who just smiled in return

He had been secretly Stormlanders to join City's Watch for quite some time. As for 'James Evans' he has been buying land in Flea Bottom under that alias for past 2 years. He had been rebuilding the slum making better homes for the people.

"There is something that might interest you." Brus said leaning towards him.

"And what that might be?" Harry asked curiously.

" One of our spies at Baelish's brothel told me that Catelyn Stark was in King's Landing. She met with her husband and Littlefinger before leaving this morning."

That surprised Harry. What was a woman who should be in North doing here? She probably arrived by the ship if she got here before Royal Party.

" Are you sure" Asked Harry receiving a nod in return.

"I want you to dispatch 2 riders with orders to watch her from a distance. Give them ravens to contact us in case of emergency. Tell them to follow her as far as the Neck. I have a feeling this will lead to something."

* * *

Walking in the Gods wood of the Red Keep was a thirteen-year-old girl. She had golden hair and green eyes.

Suddenly someone walked towards her from behind. He got close towards her ear and shouted, "BOO!"

She shrieked in fright and fell down. She was about to shout for help when she heard someone laughing.

She looked towards perpetrator who was laughing at her misery while leaning against a tree. She got angry and kicked him in shins.

" OUCH! Damn it woman that hurt." He told her while rubbing his shin.

"Well that will teach you not laugh at other." Replied Princess Myrcella Baratheon, the only daughter of the King and the Queen.

" You have to admit the look on the face was funny." Harry replied.

Myrcella just huffed indigently and looked away. She suddenly felt her brother's arm wrapped around her in a hug, which caused all her anger to melt away and return the hug.

When they finally parted, Myrcella asked him "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come to see my sweet sister?" Harry replied with a looking hurt.

She just raised her eyebrows and questioned, "SO now you have time for me. After you didn't talk to me through the journey except greeting me."

"Ah so you did miss me." Harry said happily.

"As if." Myrcella said sniffing in the air with a look of arrogance in her face perfectly imitating their mother.

Both of the looked towards one another for a moment before they burst out laughing.

With they easily fell in a conversation walking through the godswood. Harry had always been closer with Myrcella than rest of his family. She was only two years younger than he was. She had all the beauty of their mother but none of her arrogance. She was rather intelligent and observant young woman. She often visited him in Storm's End often staying months there.

" So what are you doing in King's Landing?" She asked him all of a sudden. He stopped walking for a moment in shock before settling for raising an eyebrow towards his sister.

"Don't give me that load of tripe about wanting to return home. You could have used magic to return anytime. However, you specifically returned after Lord Arryn's death. Why?"

She also was the second person who knew about his magic.

At her questioning look, his hardened and his face became blank. He looked towards great oak heart tree and said-

" Stark's words are true sister. Winter is coming. And there is a Storm coming with it. And I will do anything to make sure that the people who I care for survive it."

* * *

 _ **SO PEOPLE WANTED LONGER CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**_

 _ **I HOPE I DID NOT BORE YOU TALKING ABOUT WARDS AND MAGIC. BUT I THINK THAT FIRST MEN REALLY HAD MAGIC OR ELSE DEAFEATING OTHERS WOULD HAVE BEEN NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE.**_

 _ **SO AS YOU CAN SEE HARRY HAS MAGIC AND HIS PREVIOUS MEMORIES BUT HE IS NOT AN OP MOD HARRY WHO GOT BORED WITH HIS WORLD AND WENT THROUGH VEIL OR ANYTHING ELSE. HE IS NOT SUPER STRONG MAGICALLY BUT HE IS NOT WEAK HE DOES USE MAGIC BUT NOT MUCH.**_

 _ **AND MYRCELLA IS OLDER BECAUSE I REALLY WANTED HARRY TO HAVE A EMOTIONAL CONNECTION WITH AT LEAST ONE FAMILY ,CERSEI AND JOFFREY ARE OUT FOR OBVIOUS REASONS AND TOMMEN WOULD BE TOO YOUNG WHEN HARRY LEFT FOR STORMLANDS. SO MYRCELLA IT IS.**_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU THINK I MADE A MISTAKE SOMEWHERE PLEASE TELL. THANK YOU.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT. I WAS BUSY WITH MY EXAMS._

 _I AM NOT HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER I WROTE TWICE BUT STILL I WOULD UNDERSTAND IF PEOPLE DO NOT LIKE IT. THAT IS WHY ITS SHORT._

 _I ALSO NEED A BETA WHO KNOWS ABOUT THE WORLD OF ASOIAF AND HELP ME WITH STORY. IF YOU WANT YOU CAN PM ME._

 _PLEASE REVIEW AND IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKE LET ME KNOW. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME_

* * *

 **THE GOLDEN DOE**

* * *

All the people present were happily eating the food. Many of them were thanking her. The children hugged her and elders blessed her

Harry was right. It was so easy to win these people's loyalty and nearly impossible to lose it. Just give the hungry some food, give homeless a place to stay. Just show the small folk some kindness and they will love you for it.

Here she was in one of the shelters for homeless on the Street of Sisters giving them the leftover food from the feasts that her father threw every other day and the people were comparing her to Goddesses.

She often visited shelters and orphanages. The people of King's Landing love her for it. The people of King's Landing called her 'Golden Doe '. _Probably Harry had hand in spreading the name. There times are when I really want to strangle him._

She spoke a few words with the matron telling her to send a message if they needed something.

After that, she left the shelter with her guards following behind led by Ser Arys Oakhart of the Kingsgaurd. Ser Arys was the third son of Lady Oakhart and the most recent addition the the fabled knightly order. He was also the only one besides Ser Barristan who was not likely to spy on her. The rest of Kingsgaurd were either pathetic excuses of Knights or spies.

By the time, they reached Red Keep it was sunset. She went towards her chambers in Maegor's Holdfast followed by her kingsgaurd and half a dozen Lannister knights. Her mother did not give the knights following her to her. Old Lion herself gave them to her.

She knew that she was her Grandfather's favorite. She ignored that it might have something with her being the only one of his grandchildren who has actually spent more than a month in Casterly Rock.

After the _incident_ and Harry's subsequent exile she blamed herself and rightly so. _If only she had not went crying to Harry like a little girl._ She stopped being the little girl after that. She did not talk much and she spent most of the time brooding. She started hating King's Landing.

In the end, one time when her uncle Tyrion was visiting she begged him to take her with him when he returns to Rock.

He told her that he would send a letter to Lord Tywin. She never found out how he convinced her Grandfather but he somehow did.

Within a fortnight, Tywin Lannister sent a letter inviting her to the Rock and there was a suggestion that she became his cupbearer. To anyone who read the letter it was clear that that he did not suggest, he demanded.

Such is the influence of The Old Lion that the King had no choice but to send her. The crown was already in 2 million dragons in debt of Lannisters they did not want to slight her grandfather more. Her mother did protest but it was ignored.

She spent her first year in Casterly Rock under the tutelage of Genna Lannister and her other Lannister cousins. At that time she was still spent most of her time moping. It was not until the ends of that year when Harry visited and told her that he did not blame her that she finally got hang of her. Her next year was much better.

Myrcella changed her clothes to get ready for the dinner with her family. _Well more like the members of Family who mother invited._

When she finally got to her mother's chambers, she found her mother sitting at the head of the table with Joffrey on her left and Jaime on her right while Tommen sat beside him.

"Ah Myrcella. Come sit we were just waiting for you." Her mother smiled at her pleasantly.

Her relationship with her mother could only be described as complicated. Same like the relationship between mother and Harry. They both knew that their mother loved them.

She always doted upon them when they were younger. Then they started growing up. Joffrey started fighting with Harry and it became obvious that Mother favored Joffrey always taking his side in arguments. This led to Harry distancing himself from her. As Myrcella started growing up, she started spending more time with Harry because he was the only one who stopped Joffrey from bullying her. Whenever she complained to mother, she just told Joff to never do it again half-heartedly.

"I apologize for making you all wait." Myrcella said sitting next to Tommen. He was her youngest brother. He was a sweet and kind young boy who could never hurt anyone. Some might call that weak but Myrcella would make sure that Tommen spend his rest of the childhood happily. When she came back from Casterly Rock, she was aghast to find out that Joffrey regularly bullied the five year old, which the boy terrified of Joffrey. Due to this, she started spending as much time with tommen as she could. She knew Joffrey would never make a scene in front of her. This benefitted the young boy who started gaining some self-confidence.

"I still don't know how a princess can spend her days with filth." Sneered Joffrey.

"I hope you remember you are going to rule that filth one day brother." Myrcella spoke softly not giving much attention to her eldest brother. _"I hope that day doesn't come for a long time. I would probably get most of my stuff and leave the kingdoms. Anywhere's better than a place with Joffrey as a King."_ Myrcella thought silently.

The only words to describe Joffrey were cruel and sadist. He always took pleasure in seeing other people hurt. He was a coward who could not even defend himself against an untrained peasant. He was a spoiled boy who thought that being a Prince granted him right to do anything. _That is the similarity between Robert and Joffrey. Both were used to getting what they want._

Soon her mother intervened and the dinner was started. She spent most of the dinner speaking with Tommen. Joffrey kept boasting to her mother about how great he was while her mother kept compliment not giving any attention to lustful looks her uncle was sending.

It was a mystery about how her mother and uncle kept their relationship secret when most of the time they were anything but being subtle. Just like right now, how Jaime was looking at her mother as if he wanted to devour her. Myrcella shuddered at that. She had always been suspicious of both of them with how both of them spent most of their time together. She found out the reason why last year when she accidently saw them doing the deed.

She never said anything about that to anyone. She knew Harry at least suspected.

Sometime later, she heard from mother about how so many knights were coming to the Tourney of the Hand. She grimaced at that. It meant many more men might try to ask for her hand.

The only good thing that Robert Baratheon might have ever done for her was never accepting any proposal.

Well not for her maybe. She knew that he wanted her to marry Robert Arryn so that he could have his big _'happy'_ family. She knew she would rather become a silent sister that marrying that boy who still drank milk from his mother. Most of the other lords who asked for her hand were either too old for her or too low in standing. The only unwed children of lord paramount except Vale were Willas Tyrell and Robb stark.

She had doubts about Tyrell's interest. Robb Stark on the other hand has potential to become a good husband even if he lacked the head for politics. It is a pity. He was perhaps the only person who was suitable for her.

She woke up early next morning to get ready; she had invited few women and sisters Stark to breakfast with her. That was the difference between her mother and herself. The main reason her mother had any influence in the court was due to Lannister gold and her being Tywin Lannister's Daughter. She had no friends at court. She looked down on everyone.

Myrcella on the other hand was quite popular among ladies from crownlands. She had spent a lot of time cultivating these relationships. She had learned the value of gossip from her Great Aunt Genna.

She met other ladies in Queen's Ballroom. She spent most of the fast-talking with Lady Buckwell and Lady Rykker. They were both ladies of two of the most powerful houses in mainland Crownlands.

She saw Stark sisters in a corner. The older one Sansa stood beside the Septa who was scolding the younger one Arya. She reached them in time to hear Arya say, "But I didn't even want to come. Ser Balon was going to give lessons in Archery today, you were the one who forced me to come."

Septa was about berate her further when she intervened

"Do forgive me lady Arya, I was not aware of your lessons."All three looked at her surprised.

Septa opened her mouth to speak but Myrcella continued, "Perhaps I could give you some pointers. I too learned from Balon after all. He taught me the same way Archers from Marches are taught and they are considered best in Westros."

Both Sansa and Septa looked shocked while Arya questioned, " You know about Archery."

"Yes I know quite a few things about Archery and quite adept at using knives, if I say so myself."

Arya eyes were now wide while Sansa frowned. The Septa on the other hand looked at disapprovingly and said "That's not how a lady behaves you should know better Your Grace."

She nearly snarled at that but stopped herself.

"While I do understand how a lady behaves but that doesn't mean we should be defenseless. Tell me what shall a lady do if someone is trying to harm her or take advantage of her? Let them do whatever they want and hope some knight from stories will come and help her or defend herself. Are you saying women are not as strong as men are? Visenya Targaryen fought beside her brother during conquest, Before that Nymeria led her people and conquered the whole of Dorne, If anything women are stronger than men" by the end of her rant she had gained the attention of all the ladies and after she finished nearly all the ladies applauded


	7. Chapter 7

Arya Stark was very excited about the tourney of the hand. There were hundreds of Knights and warriors participating in the festivities. While her sister may be excited to see the knights. She was more interested in the fights

Most of those that were present were from Riverlands, Westerlands, Stormlands, and Vale.

The Reach had sent only a dozen knights.North was represented only by the people who had come South with her family while the Dorne had sent only two Knights according to the rumor. Today was going to be the third day of the Tourney and the first day of the jousting.

Most notable participants were 'the Kingslayer' Jaime Lannister, 'Barristan the bold', Gregor clegane 'the mountain who rides', Sandor clegane 'The hound', Loras Tyrell 'knight of flowers' and Hadrian Baratheon, 'The lightning prince'.

Arya was sure about the Prince's victory. He was the best teacher she ever had he had taught her more about fighting than she ever knew. She even became good friends with Edric and Lyonel.

She was currently on her way to the Princess tent. She wanted to wish him, edric and Lyonel luck. When she neared the tent she crashed into someone and fell down. When she got up she saw the man she crashed into, he was a handsome man , a clean-shaven face with an aquiline nose, high cheekbones, dark purple eyes, and a strong jaw. He also had collar-length thick silver hair, divided by a streak of midnight black

Behind him was another tall man with shoulder length sandy brown hair and blue eyes.

The silver haired one sneered at her and bolted off while other also left ignoring her. She wanted to shout at both of them for ignoring her.

As soon as she stood up she saw Eleanor coming out of the tent.

"Arya are you OK?" the woman asked her and arya nodded.

She didn't had many interactions with the woman so she did not know what to think of her. On one hand she was close friend of Harry's and always nice to her on the other there was something suspicious about her.

Before she could ask who the strange men were Eleanor cut her off and told her, "The Prince and other have already left so should you the Tourney is about to began."

The Tourney was every bit exciting as she had imagined. She was sitting in the stands with Sansa, Jeyne and Septa Mordane. Jory defeated a Redwyne and a Frey before he lost to a Lothar Brune. Alyn lost to Ser Balon. The most exciting matches were Ser Jaime vs Ser Barristan which Ser Jaime won. Loras Tyrell defeated the Hound and Ser Balon. A stormlander named Guyard Morrigen defeated the sandy brown haired man she had seen before. Renly Baratheon was defeated by Prince Hadrian in one tilt only.

But the highlight of the day for her was the match between the silver and black haired man who she learned was Gerold Dayne and Harry. It was one of the last matches of the day. By this time her father had joined them and was sitting beside her.

The moment it began Gerold Dayne aimed his Lance Prince's neck and the Prince nearly fell dodging it.

Her father took a sharp breath beside her before saying, "He is trying to kill the Prince."

The audience booed at the Dornishman.

The second tilt began and the same thing happened again. Her father looked towards the drunk King who seemed to enjoying rathar than worried for his sons safety.

This continued for two more tilts before the Prince finally had enough.

He got up from his horse and walked towards the herald who then spoke loudly, "Prince Hadrian would like to challenge Ser Gerold Dayne to duel."

The Dornish Knight agreed. Both of them got their sword and got ready for the fight.

They both fought for more than 10 minutes. It could easily be seen that Dayne was good fighter. He manged to defend against most of Prince's attacks.

But in the end the Prince succeeded when Gerold fell for feint. He easily disarmed the Dornishman before whispering something in his ears which caused him to turn red in rage before walking away. Soon the semi finals were announced they were as follows

Jaime Lannister vs Hadrian Baratheon

Loras Tyrell vs Gregory Clegane

 _(SCENE BREAK)_

Myrcella was currently walking towards Harry's chamber.

She had seen the tourney today and wanted to check up on Harry. She had to control herself home shouting at her so called father who did not do anything when a man was blatantly trying to kill his son in fact the bastard seem to be enjoying it.

When she reached the Chambers she was met by Lord Beric Dondarrion at the doors. He was a handsome man with red gold hair. He bowed to her before leaving.

She entered the door to find her brother admiring a bastard sword. It was a beautiful piece of work a blade black as night and an ivory hilt. It was most likely a valyrian steel sword

"Where did you get valyrian steel.?" Were the first words out of her mouth.

Harry seemed to know she was there and smiled at her. "A few months ago we captured a lyseni slavers vessel. The captain was apparently a Rogare who had his family sword. I had it reforged by Tobho Mott. Its new name is Stormbreaker."

He took a few experimental swings before sheathing it.

"So what was Lord Beric doing here.?" She asked settling down in one of the chairs."

"Oh… Nothing just telling me about the men my Bannermen brought to capital." He said while sitting on the chair behind the desk.

She did not miss how he called stormlander his Bannermen.

"Ned Stark is investigating Jon Arryn's death." He spoke after a while.

She snorted before replying, " I know the man needs to learn how to be subtle. By now everybody of the importance in the capital knows. Let me guess he suspects Lannister."

"As expected of Tywin Lannister's student." He said.

"Well if I knew what man himself was investigating I would do the same."

"And what was he investigating?" Harry questioned.

"The Royal Children's parentage." Was all she said.

They both sat quietly for a few minutes before she finally asked, "what are you planning?"

He looked into her eye and said, "Robert Baratheon's days are numbered and when they are over the Seven Kingdoms will plunge into chaos. My plan is to stop that from happening."

Kings landing was everything Sansa had imagined. Peoplewere so nice and polite to each other. It was everything like songs said.

The tourney was also nice. Today was going to be the final day of jousting. The Melee had just finished and Thoros of Myr had won after a long fight between 40 or so men. Meanwhile a Stormlander commoner from marches won archery competition.

The first match was going to start between Prince Hadrian and Ser Jaime.

Ser Jaime was the dream Knight tall handsome with his Golden armour Meanwhile the Prince was wearing a simple plate armour with black cloth covering the chest plate displaying a golden-crowned Stag.

The crowd chanted the second Prince.'s name.

Sansa did not know what to think of the second Prince on one hand he had hurt her beloved joffrey on the other hand It was evident that people loved him.

Speaking of him he went towards the Royal stand to gain the princesses favour.

Her relationship with Princess Myrcella was also rocky at best. It was evident that Princess preferred Arya.

The match was rather long with no clear winner until the Prince managed to strike at Ser Jamie's shoulder and defeating him.

Ser Loras however managed to defeat the mountain but the mountain was angle so he grabbed his sword and was going to attack the ser until the prince interview and said something to him which caused him to back down and leave immediately.

In return Ser Loras forfeited from the final naming Prince HADRIAN Champion who crowned his sister the Queen of Love and Beauty.

Meanwhile faraway from Kings Landing at the Inn at crossroads Catelyn Stark nee Tully took Tyrion Lannister in her custody.


End file.
